The Secret Garden
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: They promised to meet in that garden ever since they were kids, but after a fight she has been sitting in the garden all alone. What would happen if she saw her there one day? Would things be able to go back to normal, or will they drift farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Garden

She sat by her fireplace, trying to warm her body that was still shaking from the cold. A sneeze escaped her lips as she placed her trembling hands in front of the fire in a feeble attempt to heat them up. She had been out there for awhile, and it was cold, numbingly cold. That wouldn't stop her from going though, The Secret Garden. She always visited there just like she had promised.

Like _they _had promised.

Shaking her head rapidly, the girl tried to dismiss the thought. She grabbed a blanket and tightly wrapped it around herself, holding back tears as painful memories drifted freely through her mind.

_A young girl sat all alone, surrounded by various plants and flowers. Though they were indeed beautiful to behold it wasn't enough to keep the girl from sobbing. She always visited this place, an elaborate located deep within a garden. Most people would get lost within the maze of plants and give in. However, the girl knew the way to the lovely center by heart and everyday when she was feeling rather sad and isolated she'd flee to the safety of the fountain in which was located in the center of the maze. She would come to sob and tell the plants all of her feelings as if it would somehow abolish all of the sad thoughts floating around within her. At least she wasn't such a burden to the fountain as she was to everything else._

"_Why're you crying?" A voice as soft and light as a bell had chimed, causing the tear stricken girl to slowly raise her head._

_Standing before her was a small blond haired child who looked around her age. Her eyes were an angelic blue like the sky. They were filled with confusion, yet a certain kindness that made the saddened girl relax._

"_I'm not crying" She had whispered, hastily wiping the tears away from her red and puff green eyes. _

"_Yes you were" The blond refused to be fooled, "I heard you" She tilted her head before asking, "so why were you crying?"_

"…_..I'm lonely..." The other murmured, refusing to glance at the small blond girl._

"_I've seen you at school before, you always sit alone…..why's that?" The blond inquired._

"_The others don't want me…." Was the reply given in a hushed whisper._

_The girl had expected the blond to just walk away like all the others had done, to figure out that she was just a thing in the eyes of others. Nobody wanted her, so why would this girl be any different from them?_

_But she was_

"_You don't need to be lonely anymore" The blue eyed girl had smiled as she extended her hand. "I'm Rin, I'll be your friend, I like you!" _

_The girl could only stare at Rin's hand, a bit shocked and perplexed at the sudden notion. She didn't know what to say, but she could feel the joy bubbling inside her, someone had wanted to be her friend. She was quick to take the blonde's hand, clutching it tightly she whispered, "I'm Gumi…"_

Gumi shivered, whether it was from the memories or the cold she didn't exactly know, but she defiantly feet the pain creeping its way back into her heart. It had been so long since that day. Gumi was now a junior in High School and she no longer saw that blond child anymore.

Her best friend, her first crush, and the girl she had loved.

They had a fight. 8th grade it was and Gumi still remembered it like the back of her hand. It seemed oh so serious back then, but now it felt as if it was the stupidest thing that had broke their friendship apart.

And that stupid thing was named Len Kagamine.

"_Stop being so mean towards Len" Rin had growled, hands on hips and blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits. The boy, Len, stood beside her, holding one of her delicate soft hands. _

_Gumi had been glaring right back, green eyes smoldering as she retorted, "Does he have to come everywhere with us!"_

"_Yes!" Rin shouted "He's our friend!"_

"_YOUR friend" The green head corrected, "I hate him"_

"_Well I happen to be dating him!" Rin snapped, causing Gumi to let out a shocked gasp._

_Silence passed as Gumi stared bugged eyed at the two blond heads. She never knew Rin was dating Len, she never once heard about it, but now that she had the brief moment to think about it, she felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner. How could she not notice how they were always holding hands and how much extra attention Len had been receiving from the blond. Gumi couldn't understand why Rin wouldn't of told her such of thing, and that only made the claws of anger grow sharper._

"_I love him" Rin stated boldly, breaking the silence._

_Gumi still couldn't say anything. The only thing her mind could function was those three little words._

"_I love him"_

"_I love him"_

"_If you can't support that, then I can find better friends who can!" The blond growled._

"_I…..don't care" Gumi whispered even though the truth was that she cared more than anything. "I'll make other friends too, better ones than you ever were!"_

_Rin had then done something Gumi had never in her life imagined she would do. She gave the green head a cruel smile before whispering, "No you won't, remember, nobody LIKES you" She paused, letting the words sink in before she continued, "You don't even have the guts to talk to anyone"_

_Each little word had felt like a giant stab to Gumi's heart, slowly but surely causing it to crack. Her eyes filled with tears that slowly started to cascade down her cheeks. She saw Rin open her mouth, about to say something but before she could even utter a sound, Gumi fled._

_She turned around and ran right away, running before Rin could hurt her anymore. Before anyone could._

_She could have sworn her name was being called, but it had been hard to tell over all the laughing._

It had hurt Gumi so much, and the wound that the blond had left upon her still hurt to this very day. The pain in her chest wouldn't leave as she clutched the blanket that was oh so delicately wrapped around her. After that day Gumi avoided Rin for the rest of the 8th grade, which wasn't entirely hard since she, being a grade ahead of Rin, didn't share any classes with the blond. She avoided her at lunch, hiding in the bathroom every afternoon and burying her face in some book. She had been sent to a private school for High School and she hadn't seen Rin since.

Rin had been wrong, Gumi had made new friends and though they helped mend her heart, it wasn't enough to clear away the pain. They always told her to move on, like Rin had, because that's what someone strong would do, but they should most certainly know by now that Gumi wasn't strong. They should have known Gumi would never let the memories of the girl, who had been her light for so long, disappear.

She missed Rin dearly.

Getting to her feet, the green head decided it'd be better if she just went to bed instead of thinking about Rin. She didn't need to feel any more pain for the day.

"Hey Gumi, where are you going?" The hyper pink head, Iroha, called out. "We're all going to my house, remember?"

"I know…." Gumi, wearing her usual façade of happiness, replied. "I'll be a little late, ok"

"Alright, I'll tell the others" Iroha mewed, hugging her pal lightly before running off to bother who knows.

Gumi let out a soft sigh as she took the path toward her special place, the garden. She knew she didn't need to go, but anytime she skipped visiting her heart would sadly throb until she returned.

She entered the large maze of rose filled hedges, not surprised to find it empty. It usually was bare of people during the winter season. She took her time walking among the hedges, admiring how the plants stood strong despite the cold weather. While elsewhere plants might die during the cold season, in the secret garden they never wilted, it was as if the place was truly magical.

As Gumi entered the clearing she couldn't help but notice that someone was sitting by the fountain, someone a little too familiar.

"Rin…."

**Author's Note: I came back from the dead. This I had saved at like the beginning of the year so I edited it and it will be a short story. 3-5 chapters, yeah we'll go with that. I finished finales and as soon as I get used to my new schedule I will upload chapter 5 of Love lies and Fate to whomever may be interested. So anyway I'm just glad I did well enough on my finale that I don't have to repeat Math *sighs in relief* and I did great on my Spanish! Now I get to start English and I is very happy! Well anyways yeah…..that's all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Out of all the people in the world, it was her, sitting amid the red and violet flowers as if she'd been a part of the garden her whole life. The blond had a small rose cupped in her hands, and gazed at it with solemn blue eyes. Gumi couldn't move. Her green eyes were wide, body rigid with shock. She hadn't seen Rin for years, and now suddenly here she was, right there, just as beautiful as the plants that surrounded her. Tears unknowingly welled around her eyes as she continued to gaze at her old friend. A wave of joy bubbled through the green head. Surely Rin was there to apologize to her, to tell her that Len was long gone and that'd she'd never leave her side again.

However, of course, that was far from true.

"Rin!" An irritatingly familiar voice called out, draining Gumi of all her hope. Emerging from behind a hedge was none other than Len. The sight of him made Gumi's eyes narrow and caused her fists to clench. However, she willed herself to remain still as she watched Len make his way over to the other blond.

"There you are Rin!" The boy exclaimed, sitting beside her. "You ran off so fast I thought I'd never catch up." He let out a laugh, a dumb smile plastered on that girlish face of his. Gumi couldn't even begin to describe how much she despised that kid.

Rin smiled back at him, the solemn look she had been wearing was now gone. "I was just excited to show you this place."

Gumi's thoughts froze upon hearing that last sentence. This had been her and Rin's place, why had she brought Len! Hurt and anger filled Gumi to the brim. Rin had moved on, had removed Gumi from her life as if she had never existed, while Gumi, on the other hand, still thought about Rin every day. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Gumi watched Len envelope Rin in his arms. Today couldn't be any worse for the saddened green head.

"GUMI!"

Or so she thought.

Rin and Len's eyes were directed on the pink haired girl that came running from the distance. A stupid, oblivious smile was plastered on her face.

"Iroha" Gumi hissed to herself, ducking down low, hoping that the undergrowth would protect her from the hyper pinkett's hawk like eyes. If Iroha caught sight of her, it'd be the end. Rin and Len would see her, and she'd suffer just like she had all those years ago. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle such pain.

"Who're you?" Len questioned, rising to his feet as he greeted Iroha. "I've never seen you before"

During a little curtsy, Iroha mewed, "The name is Nekomura Iroha!" She grinned widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Uh-hu" Len nodded. "So what brings you here Iroha?"

"I'm looking for my friend, I saw her strolling around here so I decided I'd follow her" She made a dramatic sigh before continuing, "but it seems that I have lost sight of he, have either of you seen anyone around here?"

"Besides you, no" Len replied.

Rin finally spoke up. "Were you calling for Gumi?" she quietly asked.

Gumi held her breath. If Rin and Len found out that she was here, they might go looking for her, and she didn't exactly fancy that idea.

"Yes!" Iroha mewed. "Gumi-chan is my best friend!" Her cat like smile widened. "Do you know her too?"

"The name just sounds familiar…." Rin muttered, her expression hard to read.

"You should meet her, she's really nice!" The ever so oblivious Iroha chattered on.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling so well" Rin mumbled before getting up to excuse herself. "I'm going home; it was nice to meet you Iroha"

"Awww" The pinkett pouted. "Feel better soon!"

Len, however, was not as easily fooled by Rin's sudden "sickness." "Are you sure you're not feeling well?" He inquired. "You were fine just a bit ago"

Shrugging lightly, Rin replied, "Now I don't"

Len sighed and muttered a "Fine." He looked disappointed for a lack of a better term.

Gumi was becoming sore from crouching, it was becoming uncomfortable. The thorns in the undergrowth snagged at her clothes, yanking and piercing her. She was cold, tired, and sad. She just wanted to return home, flop onto her bed, and push everything that just happened to the back of her mind.

"Gumi…"

A sudden whisper of her name caused Gumi to stiffen in alarm. Looking up, her eyes were greeted by the sight of Rin standing there, right in front of her. However, to Gumi's relief, the blond didn't seem to notice her there. She was gazing ahead, a look of sad longing twinkling in her cerulean eyes.

"Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" The green heard the girl ask in a saddened voice.

Pain rushed through Gumi at the sight of Rin's sad and guilty face. Her cherub cheeks were a bright red from the cold winds that nipped at them, and her small form was shivering. Whether it was from the cold or the tears that now rolled down her cheeks, Gumi didn't know.

The green head fought the urge to grab Rin's small little hand and tell her she missed her too. Summoning up her courage, Gumi reached for her old friend's hand, but another beat her to it.

"You look cold, I'll walk you home" Len whispered to the other blond. He held her hand tightly, the sight causing Gumi's stomach to churn with anger and jealousy. She watched, upset, as Len guided her friend away, until they were both out of sight.

Only then did Gumi allow herself to cry.

**AN: Oh look, I decided to get off my lazy ass and type something. (It sucks.) If you see grammar/spelling errors that is because I am way too lazy to actually go back and check my work. Anybody have a Deviant Art? Say hi to SongsofSilver (me) :D I like talking to new people (cause I barely have any friends/shot). Well, hope you enjoyed it. Or not. I don't really care c:**


End file.
